


Тёмное время суток

by Akitosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Кто-то упал в колодец, кто-то провалился в волчью яму.Предупреждения: 1. упоминаются убийства диких животных в целях самообороны; 2. AU к Аркам об убийстве сёгуна и Прощайте, Шинсенгуми. Камуи и Сого встречались в схожих обстоятельствах. Шиге-Шиге жив, но отстранён от дел, правящий сёгун — Нобу-Нобу. Шинсенгуми не расформированы, они сняты с охраны Эдо и вынуждены исполнять бессмысленные приказы сёгунанаписано на ФБ для fandom Gintama 2018, беты jihiri_kuro, Blodeuyedd, гамма Blodeuyedd





	Тёмное время суток

#### Колодец

####  Лес всё не кончался. Сого шёл напрямик через кустарник, прорубая себе путь мечом. Поначалу он ещё пытался искать тропинку в этой глухомани, но теперь, когда на него снизошло понимание, что на приличную дорогу рассчитывать не приходится, он познал дзен. Кусты нещадно рвали одежду, и форма Сого выглядела изрядно потрёпанной. Сам он, впрочем, особо не пострадал во время этого бессмысленного рейда в затерянную деревеньку. Вот Хиджикате-сану определённо не повезло. Сого не переставал дивиться мощной интуиции своего замкомандующего. Когда Шинсенгуми пришёл тупой приказ сёгуна Нобу-Нобу отправиться в глухую деревеньку через глухой лес на поиски волка-людоеда, обязательно ночью и желательно в полном составе, Хиджиката заявил, что пойдут они вдвоём с Сого, а остальные, как обычно, будут тайно охранять Эдо. Хиджиката часто воздерживался от буквального исполнения подобных приказов, из-за чего Шинсенгуми забыли слово «премия» на долгие месяцы. Что поражало Сого: никто из-за этого не был на Хиджикату в обиде, даже он сам. На ковёр к сёгуну вызывали не их, а Хиджикату, а пункты вроде «приказываю доставить волка-людоеда в Эдо живым, разрешаю положить при этом столько личного состава, сколько потребуется» просто нуждались в вольной интерпретации. Сого прислонился спиной к кусту дикой розы и взглянул в свой разряженный телефон. GPS не работал, и точного представления, где он находился, не было тоже. Карта осталась у Хиджикаты. Насколько ему подсказывала феноменальная память, можно было свернуть чуть левее, тогда бы он вышел к деревне уже через минут десять. Или можно было обойти вдоль оврага, но если он оступится, то подставит не только Хиджикату. Кого звать на помощь в этом лесу? Диких зверей? Сого выбрал первый вариант, сорвал розу и засунул себе за воротник — она больно кольнула нежную кожу, и к Сого вернулся бодрый настрой. Он зашагал вперёд. Погода была замечательная, дул прохладный ночной ветерок, фонарь легко лежал в руке и давал хороший обзор зарослей. Наушники плеера плотно прилегали к ушам. Хиджиката, наверное, кричал ему что-то вслед, когда он уходил. Но ничего. Хиджиката может подождать, ничего с ним не случится. Подумаешь — упал в волчью яму и повредил ногу. По сторонам нужно было смотреть. У Сого не было верёвки, он рассчитывал найти её в деревеньке, которую они должны были защитить от волка, но до неё нужно было ещё дойти. Неожиданно лес закончился. Сого убавил громкость. Страшные истории о волках-людоедах, загруженные в память плеера, уже заканчивались, он услышал достаточно. Если в деревне кто-то есть, или волк, или люди, ему нельзя отвлекаться на ерунду. Он подкрутил фонарь, чтобы света стало больше, и спустился к деревне. Его встретили пустота и безлюдье. На всякий случай Сого обошёл все дома: их было не так уж и много. Судя по состоянию, заброшены они были давно. Ладно, волк-людоед угрожал существованию людей из деревни, они все ушли. Через лес, потому что другой дороги не было. Если волк там действительно живёт или жил, то вряд ли они выжили. Но всегда есть старики, которые остаются и не хотят покидать родные места. Почему нет ни единого трупа? Как будто люди просто… исчезли? Сого всё больше не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Если бы целый отряд пошёл через ночной лес, то в волчьи ямы попали бы многие, а не один Хиджиката. Ям было много. А волк один. Людей же в деревне не было вовсе. Так для каких «волков» приготовлены ямы? У одного дома в темноте белели бельевые верёвки. Точно. Ему нужна верёвка, об остальном он подумает потом. Он срезал все верёвки, их было достаточно, чтобы вытащить из ямы двух-трёх Хиджикат. Теперь следовало подумать о порядке действий. Конечно, в идеале нужно было срочно отыскать брошенную им волчью яму со своим замкомандующего. Но если здраво рассуждать, то сейчас было самое тёмное время суток, батарейка в фонаре могла закончиться в любой момент, а в кромешной тьме он может и сам попасть во что-нибудь прикрытое мхом, листьями и землёй. Стояла пронзительная тишина. Сого снял наушники, убрал дикую розу из-за воротника и отшвырнул в сторону. Через пару секунд тишину нарушил странный звук, будто что-то мелкое ушло под воду. Сого огляделся в поисках источника звука. А потом он сделал шаг и услышал: — Эй, это ты? Земля начала уходить из-под ног, Сого среагировал мгновенно: упал, оттолкнулся рукой о твёрдую землю и оказался в стороне от ловушки. Теперь можно было полюбопытствовать, куда он мог провалиться, если бы не звук. Чёрт, если бы он не снял наушники, то уже составлял бы компанию тому, кто звал его откуда-то из недр земли. При направленном свете фонаря Сого увидел заброшенный колодец, от которого осталась только тёмная дыра в земле: ни цепи с ведром, ни навеса. Сого осторожно наклонился над дырой: не было видно совершенно ничего, зато запах он почувствовал сразу, как принюхался — несло гнилью и тиной. Возможно, вода, если она оставалась, была ядовитой. Он посветил фонарём на дно: там был человек. Человек держался над водой, упираясь в стенки колодца локтями и ногами, смотрел вверх и, кажется, улыбался. Да, он точно улыбался, этот псих. И он не был человеком. — О. Привет, полицейский с Земли. Я думал, это Шинске, а это ты. Значит, розу бросил тоже ты. Как романтично. Если ты хотел этим выразить свои чувства, то она утонула. — О, надо же, кого я вижу, — губы Сого непроизвольно растянулись в мерзкой ухмылке. Какое везение. Этот псих — как там его, Камуи? — без своего зонта застрял в колодце и… Или зонт при нём, и он сейчас пальнёт из него в Сого? Сого пригляделся: опасного аксессуара в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. Интересно, нет ли где-то неподалёку толпы чудовищ с зонтиками? Этот тип — адмирал Харусамэ и не гуляет в одиночестве по заброшенным местам. После встречи, во время которой они едва друг друга не убили, Сого навёл о нём справки по своим каналам. Стоп, он сказал «Шинске»? Он же имеет в виду Такасуги Шинске, террориста в розыске? Впрочем, в розыске находился и сам Камуи. Его портреты были расклеены по всему Эдо. Его считали организатором покушения на сёгуна. Сого одобрял любое покушение на Нобу-Нобу и не собирался никому сдавать Камуи. Пусть покушается на здоровье и жизнь: может быть, когда-нибудь им всем повезёт, и покушение увенчается успехом. — Ты же из леса вышел? — спросил Камуи снизу. — Не видел там Шинске? — Такасуги Шинске, главу радикальной группировки Кихейтай? — Да просто Шинске, — со вздохом сказал Камуи. Акустика в колодце была прекрасная, не приходилось даже голос повышать, Сого хорошо было слышно малейший вздох. — Так бы и сказал, что не видел. Если бы ты его видел, то запомнил бы. — Я его ещё по фотографии запомнил. Почему ты думаешь, что Такасуги за тобой придёт? Ты его принцесса? — Не нужно ревновать. Ты можешь спасти меня сам, если хочешь. У меня нет на этот счёт особых предпочтений. Сого рассмеялся от души. Камуи даже из колодца видел его насквозь. — Ты говоришь как герой шоу с заголовком «Космический злодей погибает в старом вонючем колодце». Кстати, запах тины тебе не мешает? Я слышал, им можно травануться. Или на тебя не распространяется, чудовище? — На меня — нет. Сого задумался в поисках темы для дальнейшей беседы. Романтика так и сквозила в воздухе, аж зубы слипались. Итак, Камуи почему-то не может выбраться из колодца. Или не хочет. Но Сого пока не решил, что же делать с этим. Можно было обсудить Такасуги и его тлетворное влияние на Камуи. — Скажи, каким было твоё первое впечатление о Такасуги? Камуи ответил, не задумываясь. Так говорят о тех, кто очень хорошо запоминается при первой встрече. — Он пах как Саката Гинтоки. Вот такое впечатление. — Он пахнет как данна? Интересно. Я никогда с ним не встречался. Но теперь обязательно принюхаюсь при случае. От него что, шоколадом несёт? — Да нет. Опасностью. Сого снова посмотрел вниз. Камуи не сдвинулся с места и всё так же как бы висел над тёмной тухлой водой. Из колодца невероятно сильно пахло опасностью. Сого обошёл его по кругу и едва не споткнулся о зонт Камуи. Можно было расслабиться хотя бы на счёт того, что Камуи внезапно не пальнёт в него. Сого подобрал зонт и раскрыл его. Если поставить его над колодцем, он защитит Камуи от солнца, которое, кстати говоря, взойдёт через пару часов. Может быть, Камуи перестанет разыгрывать из себя деву в беде, когда на него попадут первые солнечные лучи? Сого ни на минуту не поверил, что Камуи нужна помощь постороннего. Ято, разумеется, не способны допрыгнуть до луны, но их физические возможности превосходят человеческие, раны заживают быстро и без медицинского вмешательства. Да на него даже ядовитые испарения той гнилой ямы, в которую он угодил, никак не действуют! — Ты не собираешься мне помогать? — услышал Сого голос Камуи. — А я подумал, ты в сегодняшнем шоу отважный полицейский — спаситель брошенных в колодец принцесс. Нет, он это серьёзно?! — Ты хочешь убедить меня в том, что тебе требуется помощь? — А что, ты думаешь, мне требуется? Твоё остроумие? — Я думаю, что это твои ролевые игры с Такасуги Шинске. Ходят слухи, что ты стал его союзником в ходе одной такой игры. Тебя возбуждает, когда он тебя спасает, вот ты всё приготовил для этого. — Что ты, конечно нет! — Камуи был искренне возмущён таким предположением. — Мы предпочитаем ролевые игры другого рода. Я бы не стал его выдёргивать из… космоса, если бы мог выбраться сам. Но пришлось. Я даже не думал, что упаду. Это вышло случайно. Хорошо, что коммуникатор я не выронил, так что смог ему сообщить, что со мной. — А я не верю. — Чему? — Во всю эту фигню про случайное падение в колодец. Наверняка ты там что-то искал. Я прав? Камуи не ответил. Сого снова посветил себе фонариком и пригляделся. Держал Камуи что-то в руке или нет, было не очень понятно. Но вроде бы держал. Ладно, одна рука у него занята кладом, а другая рука и ноги на что? — Ну как, чувствуешь себя живым? Ты в таком приятном окружении. Смерть может прийти сверху и снизу. Солнышко скоро взойдёт. — Да, я всё ещё чувствую себя живым, — подтвердил Камуи. Голос у него был какой-то безжизненный, словно он говорил через силу. Сого не знал, что ему делать. Поменяй их местами, и очевидно: Камуи бы, не задумываясь, вытащил его, да ещё забрал к себе на корабль в лазарет — подлечить. Чтобы потом убить в честном поединке. А он что? Он даст ему умереть вот так? Если бы Камуи умолял спасти его, Сого бы сделал это. Но тот спросил равнодушно, походя. Ждал своего Шинске. А что, если Шинске провалился по пути в одну из волчьих ям? Что, если он не дойдёт? Или дойдёт — и можно будет попробовать взять его живым. Нобу-Нобу за этот поступок может вернуть Шинсенгуми в Эдо. Нет, такое поведение недостойно офицера Шинсенгуми. Сого обязан оказать помощь попавшему в беду, кем бы он ни был. Он оставил фонарик светить, а сам сел на землю и принялся связывать вместе верёвки. Теперь длина была подходящей. — Эй, — позвал его Камуи из глубины. Голос его теперь звучал глухо, будто он вещал из бездны. — Ты ушёл или готовишь для меня верёвку? Как мило с твоей стороны. Сого молча сбросил верёвку вниз. Вторую сторону он крепко привязал к старому дубу. Попробовал порвать — верёвка держалась. Но Камуи даже не прикоснулся к подарку. — Тебе придётся спуститься за мной сюда, — сказал Камуи. — Я не чувствую ног. Я не смогу выбраться сам. Если я сейчас возьмусь за верёвку, то соскользну на самое дно. Сого подобрал самую длинную палку из тех, что в беспорядке были навалены рядом с домом, и кинул вниз — она мгновенно ушла под воду. — Насколько там глубоко? — спросил Сого. — Ты проверял? — Не проверял, — ответил Камуи. — Я успел зацепиться за стены. Ты же привязал верёвку к дереву? Можешь уходить, как и планировал. Думаю, какое-то время я смогу продержаться. А потом, наверное, утону. После этих слов настала такая пронизывающая до самого мозга тишина, что Сого было слышно, как тяжело Камуи дышит там внизу. Он был очень плох. Он не притворялся. — Тебе необязательно тонуть: если немного подождать, ты сгоришь на солнце. Дуб не даст достаточной тени. — Если ты не раскроешь надо мной зонт, то безусловно, — спокойно подтвердил Камуи. — Хорошо, что ты будешь со мной. Я предпочёл бы разделить этот момент с другим, но и ты подойдёшь. — С другим — это с кем? Принцем своим? Пахнущим шоколадом? — Это твой данна так пахнет. Ты их путаешь. — Может, ты уже закончишь притворяться слабаком? Нелепо выглядит. Я подарил тебе отличную длинную верёвку. Вытягивать тебя я не собираюсь, но ты и сам вполне можешь… руки же ты чувствуешь? Или прежде, чем использовать руки, тебе придётся что-то уронить? Камуи не ответил. Молчание — знак согласия. Сого посмотрел на часы. Потом на небо. Самое тёмное время суток подходило к концу. — Скоро солнце встанет, — Сого постарался произнести это злорадно. — Посмотрю, как ты будешь поджариваться. На самом деле он, конечно, не собирался так поступать. Он хотел дождаться восхода солнца и раскрыть зонт над колодцем именно в то мгновение, не раньше и не позже. А потом дождаться Такасуги. Кто из них останется в живых после небольшого выяснения отношений, тот и спасёт принцессу. Но он не учёл, что страшно устал за ночь бессмысленных приключений, и не заметил, как уснул. Ему снилось, что они с Камуи были в постели, и он был сверху. На Камуи были наручники, и он был не слишком этому рад. Или разыгрывал недовольство для Сого. На самом интересном месте Сого проснулся. Солнце сияло так ярко, как никогда не светил фонарь даже на максимуме возможностей батарейки. Сого вскочил на ноги, протирая глаза, подбежал к колодцу и заглянул внутрь. Камуи там не было. Неужели он выбрался, пока он спал? О том, что он мог утонуть, думать не хотелось совершенно. — Эй, ты пеплом рассыпался или утонул? — позвал Сого. Он старался казаться безразличным, ему было не по себе целых десять долгих секунд. Затем ему ответили. Но не из колодца. — Да не волнуйся, со мной всё хорошо. Камуи сидел под зонтиком под сухим дубом с голыми ветками, по-прежнему обвитым верёвкой. У него были чёрные круги под глазами, но выглядел он совершенно живым. В руке у него была странная хреновина, похожая на телефон и радио одновременно. — Сможешь починить коммуникатор? Если у нас будет связь, можно будет найти и твоего товарища. Ты же забыл кого-то в лесу? Верёвку искал для него, да? Сого подошёл, вырвал из протянутой руки коммуникатор. Как он сразу и понял, в нём просто села батарейка. Если батарейка из фонаря подойдёт, тогда… Он скосил взгляд на Камуи: тот даже не пытался подняться. Он вылез из колодца, не помогая себе ногами? А эту штуку в зубы засунул? А где то, что он держал в другой руке? — Где же Шинске? — рассуждал Камуи вслух. — Он должен был прийти до восхода солнца, он же понимает. Я связывался с ним по коммуникатору, но, как видишь, он сдох. Не успел передать координаты. Он знает только, что я куда-то провалился. Сого поднял голову. Невыносимый запах опасности раздавался где-то справа. Он положил руку на рукоять катаны. — Сого. Ты что, совсем обо мне не волновался? Сого повернул голову и увидел Хиджикату. Он сидел на крыльце заброшенного дома, вытянув раненую ногу, и курил. Помимо него Сого увидел и Такасуги Шинске, который стоял, прислонившись к бельевому столбу и курил кисэру. Сого подошёл к нему и принюхался. От Такасуги и правда пахло как от данны. Смертью. 

#### Волчья яма

####  Когда сидишь в волчьей яме, раненый, в компании убитого тобой волка, время течёт по-другому. Глупо, однако же, ждать, что кто-то там, наверху, разделит с тобой иное чувство времени. Даже волк уже не разделит. И не разделил бы, будь он живым, — попытался бы перегрызть горло. Хиджиката отполз от мёртвого волка на расстояние и чиркнул спичкой, чтобы рассмотреть его повнимательнее. Несомненно, это был тот самый волк — крупнее обычного раза в два. Значит, эту волчью яму вырыли под него, и дело было не только в размерах, но и в интеллекте: волки с таким большим мозгом интуитивно обходили и ловушки, и простые ямы. Эта была замаскирована на совесть, на ней даже деревце якобы росло. Но вот какая мысль беспокоила Хиджикату: обычно волчьи ловушки готовят именно для убийства. Если бы в этой яме были натыканы колья, волк бы умер мгновенно. Почему же их нет? Волк нужен сёгуну живым? Или ямы предназначались не для… Он не хотел об этом думать — он хотел курить. Выудил из кармана последнюю целую пачку и осуществил своё нехитрое желание. Запах дыма немного заглушал запах падали, от которого было трудно дышать. Волк начал вонять почти сразу же после безвременной кончины, словно был мёртв задолго до того, как Хиджиката убил его. По расчётам Хиджикаты, Сого должен был уже достичь деревни и найти чёртову верёвку. И вернуться. Если он не вернулся, значит, с ним что-то случилось или он считает, что торопиться незачем. И вскоре так оно и будет: торопиться будет незачем. Не за кем. Хиджиката или задохнётся от зловония, или истечёт кровью. Он туго перевязал ногу оторванным рукавом, но схватка с волком, случившаяся уже после ухода Сого, свела на нет все его попытки оказать себе первую помощь. Теперь кровь текла из изодранной руки и останавливаться не собиралась. Он напряжённо размышлял, стоит ли звать на помощь — да и кого? Никто, кроме волков и лисиц, не услышит его в ночном лесу. И ему не очень-то хотелось, чтобы к нему в яму упал ещё какой-нибудь волк, привлечённый шумом. Да и что кричать? Помогите? — Эй! — тем не менее крикнул он. — Есть кто-нибудь? Вокруг была лишь темнота, и она не откликнулась. Хиджиката посмотрел на часы при слабом свете фонарика. Дело близилось к рассвету, но было ещё очень темно. В такой тьме особенно хорошо работает слух. Хиджиката вдруг услышал, как хрустнула ветка. И ещё одна. Может, стоит ещё раз позвать на помощь? Он посветил фонариком наверх и сначала не увидел ничего, кроме чёрного неба, а потом над ямой возник силуэт человека. Но это был не Сого. Хиджиката сразу узнал его при слабом свете от фонаря. С этим человеком когда-то в прежней жизни и до волчьей ямы Хиджиката мечтал встретиться один на один. И надо же было мечте воплотиться в жизнь при таких удручающих обстоятельствах. — Эй, Камуи, — позвал его Такасуги Шинске. Бабочки на его кимоно светились во тьме. — Ты там? Ты ранен? Мне что, за тобой спускаться? Если бы Хиджиката догадался выключить фонарик, можно было бы затаиться в тени и ждать подкрепления. Но теперь было поздно. Кроме того, томительное ожидание в тёмной холодной яме в удушающей атмосфере и потеря крови давали о себе знать. — Ты обознался, Такасуги. Я не Камуи, я Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми. «И ты арестован» в этой ситуации звучало бы дико, и Хиджиката этого не произнёс. Ему пришлось прикрыть глаза здоровой рукой, когда Такасуги направил на него свой, более мощный фонарь. Когда Хиджиката немного привык к слепящему свету, то смог разглядеть лицо Такасуги: тот внимательно рассматривал внутренности ямы, словно искал кого-то другого. Камуи, да. Он перепутал Хиджикату со своим другом. Но, кроме мёртвого волка и Хиджикаты, в яме не было никого, как бы Такасуги ни вглядывался. Благодаря новому источнику света Хиджиката разглядел труп волка, с которым сцепился ночью, во всей красе. Вид животного был страшен и пугал вовсе не размерами. Даже странно, что Хиджикате удалось убить этого уже мёртвого, но каким-то образом продолжавшего существовать зомби. — Это ты его убил? — вот и всё, что спросил Такасуги. — Чем? Вместо ответа Хиджиката поднял нож. Он не успел выхватить меч, когда волк напал, но он у него тоже был. — И почему же, имея нож и здоровую руку, ты до сих пор торчишь в этой яме? Я был лучшего мнения о Шинсенгуми. — А ты спрыгни сюда с ножом — и сам поймёшь, почему. Такасуги задумчиво уставился на него. А если он псих и действительно спрыгнет? Тогда они будут ждать Сого уже вдвоём, если не убьют друг друга. И Камуи… это же тот пиратский командир, брат девчонки-ято из Ёрозуи? Кто его спасёт тогда? — Я бы, пожалуй, присоединился к тебе, — вдруг сказал Такасуги. — Но мне нужно кое-кого найти до того, как солнце встанет. Он, понимаешь ли, несколько в худшем положении, чем ты: или утонет, или сгорит на солнце. А ты нет. Сырость и запах падали — проблема, конечно. И кровопотеря. Но ты ранен несмертельно. Рука и нога, да? Рукой Хиджиката пожертвовал в схватке с волком, ногу не то растянул, не то сломал при падении. «Ты не мог бы скинуть мне на прощание верёвку?» — вот что надо было сказать. Но Хиджиката сказал другое: — Здесь песок вместо стен, так что невозможно выбраться с одним ножом. К тому же, да, я ранен. Ты думаешь, я этого зомби-людоеда без единой царапины завалил? Такасуги сел на краю ямы, свесив ноги. Фонарь он предусмотрительно убрал, и Хиджиката лишился прекрасной возможности разглядывать его голые ноги. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что это более приятное зрелище, чем непроглядная тьма или смердящий труп. Шея немного затекла, и Хиджиката не придумал ничего лучше, как улечься на спину. Такасуги и бабочки на его кимоно словно парили над чернотой. Он мог бы медитировать на эту картину до рассвета, но Такасуги не собирался оставаться так долго. Почему он в принципе остановился вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, было непонятно. Спасать Хиджикату он явно не собирался. Хиджиката прикинул, как бы он поступил в этой ситуации. Конечно, он бы помог. Протянул руку помощи, после чего отвёл Такасуги в больницу, приставил к нему охрану, а после полного выздоровления упёк за решётку. Но он сделал бы так при прежнем сёгуне. Новый сёгун вряд ли сохранил бы жизнь такому опасному человеку, как Такасуги. — У меня есть пять минут, давай поговорим, — предложил Такасуги. Говорил он спокойно, рассудительно, и это не вязалось с тем образом, который создавался по досье и рассказам выживших при встрече с ним очевидцев его преступлений. — Как думаешь, почему ты здесь оказался? Может быть, кто-то хотел, чтобы ты провалился? Я сейчас не про яму. То, что Такасуги озвучил его мысли о предательстве в верхах, неприятно удивило. — А как здесь оказался ты? Ночной променад по лесу совершаешь? — Нет, я направляюсь в деревню… охотничьи угодья убитого тобой волка. И ты тоже шёл туда, не правда ли? Интересно, почему ты шёл ночью, причём не короткой тропой, а длинной, полной свежевырытых волчьих ям… Он остановился, словно ждал, чтобы и до Хиджикаты что-то дошло. — Сёгун хочет убить волка? — предположил Хиджиката. — Скорее, волков, — Хиджиката не мог разглядеть выражение лица Такасуги, но по насмешливому тону понял, что его ужасно веселит чьё-то тупоумие. Не чьё-то, а Хиджикаты. — Чего ты разлёгся? — так и не дождавшись от Хиджикаты просветления, спросил Такасуги. — Холодно же, по крайней мере, мне. Он передёрнул плечами. Хиджиката направил на него фонарь и уставился на его ноги. К сожалению, до колен их прикрывало кимоно. Почему его вообще волнуют такие вещи? Он пока что не может арестовать его — вот это было настоящей проблемой. — Думал, ты собираешься показать мне порно на прощание, — сказал Хиджиката. — Может быть, сядешь поудобнее? У тебя же под кимоно ничего нет? Такасуги встал и включил фонарик. Вот чёрт. — Встань и пройдись, — велел Такасуги. Хиджиката усмехнулся про себя: бывший командир Джои командует нынешним командиром Шинсенгуми, забавно. Хиджиката нехотя поднялся. Прошёл, волоча за собой ногу, и уткнулся в песочную стену. Песок сыпался сквозь пальцы. — Вижу, идти ты можешь, — одобрительно сказали сверху. — Это хорошо. Если хочешь, могу вытащить тебя, Хиджиката Тоширо. Попозже. Хотя мне почему-то кажется, что ты ждёшь кого-то другого. Иначе ты не вёл бы себя так глупо и попросил бы меня о помощи. Или ты всё-таки… один? «Мой товарищ пропал. Ушёл за помощью и так и не вернулся». — И как бы ты меня спас? Размотал бинты, чтобы я взобрался по ним к тебе? Бинты белели в чёрной дыре над Хиджикатой. Он был согласен взобраться по чему угодно, лишь бы наверх. — Ну что ты, — ласково проговорил Такасуги. — У меня есть с собой верёвка. Я-то в отличие от тебя знаю, что в этом лесу целый космос волчьих ям. Я за тобой вернусь, никуда не уходи. «Он же сейчас уйдёт, болван! Останови его!» — Эй! Ты мог бы хотя бы за падалью спуститься. Запах запахом, но я не твой друг-ято, и ядовитые пары для меня опасны. Я загнусь к тому времени, как ты вернёшься. По правде говоря, ему казалось, что он уже отравился. Иначе откуда такая нездоровая фиксация на чьих-то голых ногах? Такасуги и его фонарик снова возникли в чёрной дыре наверху. — Зачем бы мне это понадобилось — за падалью спускаться? — Разве ты не волка этого искал? Ты так заинтересованно его рассматривал. — Я тебя рассматривал. Вот, это поможет от запаха. Он что-то бросил и попал Хиджикате по голове. Это оказалась нюхательная соль. Хиджиката поднес её к носу, вдохнул — дышать стало полегче. Мысли прояснились. Он собирался поблагодарить Такасуги за посильную помощь, но не успел. Какая-то огромная тень перемахнула через яму и сбила его незадачливого спасителя с ног. Волк? Но ведь Хиджиката убил грозу этих лесов — свирепого волка-людоеда, оказавшегося зомби. Так с кем же сейчас сражается Такасуги? Успел ли он достать меч? Сначала он слышал рычание и звуки борьбы, потом всё стихло. Такасуги ушёл? Или его убил волк? — Эй, ты там как? — позвал Хиджиката. — Нормально, — почти сразу же отозвались наверху. — Кажется, это была супруга твоего соседа по яме. Может быть, они и детей успели завести? Хиджиката смотрел вверх в ожидании, полный смутных надежд. Неужели Такасуги бросит его здесь ждать других волков? С другой стороны, с чего бы ему понадобилось спасать Хиджикату, своего врага? Сначала в яму снова что-то упало. Хиджиката инстинктивно увернулся, но это была всего лишь верёвка. Хорошая, крепкая верёвка. Потом наверху показался Такасуги. — Предлагаю честный обмен: я вытаскиваю тебя, ты помогаешь мне вытащить Камуи. — Идёт. А потом я вас обоих арестую. Такасуги издал сдавленный смешок. — Мне нравится твоя решимость. Так мне спускаться за тобой? — Если не боишься, — ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. Он понимал, что его шансы выбраться самостоятельно не так велики, как при помощи врага. Такасуги, наверное, был ещё на адреналине после схватки с волчицей. Он быстро оказался внизу, осмотрел труп волка и обернулся к Хиджикате. Нижняя часть его лица была обвязана платком. Вблизи Хиджиката разглядел рану от когтей на груди. Кимоно в этом месте было разодрано, одна бабочка стала из золотой тёмно-красной. Завораживающее зрелище. — Ты странно оделся для спасательной операции, — прокомментировал Хиджиката. — Сверху мне казалось, что ты пониже, — отозвался Такасуги. — А мне снизу казалось, что ты выше. Такасуги не стал отвечать, и поток острот иссяк. Он взялся за верёвку. — Только не за шею, — бросил он в сторону. Хиджиката обхватил его за талию здоровой рукой, прижался. Такасуги был горячим и компенсировал нехватку тепла. — Так пойдёт? — Держись покрепче. Хиджиката закрыл глаза. От близости спасения ему стало наполовину наплевать и на волчью яму, и на волка-зомби. Он окунулся в необычные ощущения: спасал не он, а его. Такасуги экономил силы и не торопился. И правильно, к чему было спешить. Хиджиката был согласен выбираться из ямы как можно дольше: после раздражающего холода и вони наконец-то было тепло и приятно пахло табаком. Свежий воздух ударил в нос. Такасуги сбросил Хиджикату на землю и сел рядом, тяжело дыша. Хиджиката не был в обиде, он всё ещё чувствовал тепло его тела. Что теперь? Он обещал помочь. Но если они будут идти так же долго, как Сого, то до рассвета не успеют. — Я знаю короткий путь до деревни, — ответил Такасуги на его мысли. Встал, снял платок с лица — сама решимость. Хиджиката почему-то почувствовал к нему острую неприязнь. Почему ему, преступнику, известно больше, чем Хиджикате? — А есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? — Не знаю, какие цветы ты любишь, — раздражённо бросил Такасуги. — Ты идёшь? — Я прочитал в досье, какие цветы любишь ты. Дикие розы, да? Такасуги уставился на него в изумлении. — Откуда в вашем досье такая бесполезная информация? Впрочем, какое мне дело. Давай быстрее, насколько ты в состоянии. У нас не так много времени. И он быстрым шагом направился куда-то влево. Хиджиката послушно двинулся следом, тяжело опираясь на меч. Похоже, что нога не сломана, хотя на боль это никак не влияло. — Сразу предупреждаю: спускаться за твоим Камуи в яму я не стану. С меня хватит. Такасуги остановился, чтобы дождаться его. — Мой Камуи и не в яме, я их все проверил. Связь была плохая, так что я решил, что он упал в яму с водой, но, похоже, он имел в виду колодец. В деревне такой есть, значит, он там. — И что я буду делать, по-твоему? Как я помогу тебе? — Спущусь за ним я, а ты… подержишь зонтик у него над головой. Справишься? Хиджиката сказал несколько добрых слов про себя, но Такасуги на этот раз не услышал его мысли. 

#### Дорога

####  Хиджиката опирался на плечо Сого и шёл довольно бодро для раненого человека, оставленного товарищем в беде. Если бы Сого знал, что такое стыд, ему бы было стыдно. Он не включал плеер в ожидании разноса. При посторонних Хиджиката ограничился многозначительным взглядом. Такасуги с Камуи остались ждать корабль, вызванный по исправленному коммуникатору, и даже предложили Хиджикате доставить их с Сого до казарм. Вернее, предложил Камуи — в благодарность за спасение. Но Хиджиката отказался. Отчего-то Сого был уверен, что, если бы предложение внёс Такасуги, они бы сейчас не плелись снова через лес. На прощание Такасуги как бы невзначай поинтересовался у Хиджикаты, что он там решил с арестом. Хиджиката в тот момент разглядывал карту, выданную им для задания: короткий путь, по которому они с Такасуги успели до рассвета к колодцу, никак не был отражён на ней. Хиджиката спросил Такасуги, не исправит ли он это недоразумение, и дал ему карандаш. Сого наблюдал за этой дивной сценой и еле сдерживался, чтобы не записать на видео. Если Хиджиката так хотел автограф, мог бы просто попросить. Сого вот попросил. — Что с деревней? — оторвал его от воспоминаний Хиджиката. О, он всё-таки понял. А ведь при тех сделал вид, что считает задание выполненным. Сого рассказал обо всём, что показалось ему странным в деревне. Хиджиката в свою очередь поделился информацией о волках-зомби и свежевыкопанных волчьих ямах. Он хотел посмотреть на всё это при свете дня, сделать фотографии и по возможности взять пробы для анализа с трупа волчицы. Если, конечно, он там ещё будет лежать. Хиджиката не сомневался, что следы уже подчищены. — Для сёгуна слишком изобретательно пытаться избавиться от нас таким способом. Он мог просто расформировать нас. Над ним стоит кто-то другой. И они, — Хиджиката явно имел в виду этих двоих, — знают больше, чем говорят. Поэтому за их головы объявлена такая приличная награда. — Мы могли бы получить эту награду, между прочим, — заметил Сого. И притворно вздохнул. — Но вам нравится прозябать в нищете. И кое-кто вам очень пришёлся по… сердцу. — Такасуги спас мне жизнь, — в голосе Хиджикаты послышалось обычное раздражение. Ну наконец-то. Сого уже утомился от его ледяного спокойствия. — Потому что кое-кто не торопился… — Ладно, ладно, Хиджиката-сан. Я же всё понимаю. Жизнь за жизнь, рассвет за рассвет. Вы очень романтичны, кто бы мог подумать. «Ещё встретимся», — сказал Камуи ему на прощание. Бедняга Хиджиката: ему на прощание всего лишь нарисовали карту. Никакой романтики — один здравый смысл.


End file.
